Hurt Me
by JustlovePercabeth
Summary: "THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I screamed. "FOR YOU!" -What do you do when he's hurt you so bad and the only feeling is a mix of pain and longing. What do you do when you've betrayed her in the worst way and the only thing you want is to hold her. THALUKE, what would happen if Luke was brought back. PLEASE READ! If you love Thalia/Luke i think you'll like this so please read and review!
1. What He's Done

_Hey guys, I hope you like this. Also check out my Original Story about Nico, Leo and Reyna. It's called What If. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK. If you don't like or you do like please review, just don't get too mean if you don't like. Thanks!  
_

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

MY HEART SKIPPED A BEAT.

"Luke, what is this for?" I asked. The elegant picnic dinner he'd laid out involved two torches, a little table with a blanket and an arrangement of food.

"You, what else would it be for?" He said. I looked back at him.

"But, you didn't have-"

"Yes I did. The least you could do is enjoy it, though." He said. I sat down on the blanket, the black night broken by the torches made it all romantic and stuff. I looked at Luke.

"Why'd you do this?" I asked.

"Because I love you." He said. I made my way over to him, scooting along on my hands and knees, my feet waving around in the air. He looked down at my face as I crawled over. One hand moved up to my forehead where he brushed hair from my face.

"You didn't need to do this. I'll love you no matter what." I said.

Luke had been here for a month now. I was surprised Chiron even let him in, seeing as he did try to destroy Manhattan, not to mention the Gods, but that was also Kronos's doing.

"I'll find a way for everyone to forgive you Luke. If they'd been there they'd have known how brave you were." I said. Luke looked at me, pain welled up in his eyes.

"I know this sounds selfish but I feel like it would've been easier if you all had let me die." He muttered. I looked at him, I shot off my hands and rested on my knees.

"Don't ever say that Luke Castellan, never again." I placed a hand on his cheek and another on his neck and kissed him. "Not as long as I love you." I said. He kissed me and my hands slid around his neck.

"Okay I won't." He replied. When we returned from our picnic on the beach adventure Luke walked me back to the Zeus cabin. I looked at him and sighed. He furrowed his brow at me. "What?" He asked.

"Travis and Connor have been so nice to you." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really grateful." He said.

"Do me a favor and stick with them okay. I don't want anyone being a douche to you." I told him. He looked at me and saw the hurt in my eyes. As much as I loved him he had hurt me so deeply and as much as he means to me he was still on the road to recovery.

"I will, I promise, and don't forget I can still fight my own fights." He said.

"That's the point, if anyone challenges your loyalty then they can get you to be aggressive and make you look... I don't know... I guess like the way you were. I just don't want anything to happen to you." I whispered. I had a hold on the button edge of his shirt. I shook it slightly, staring at the black t-shirt covering his ripped body.

"Okay then. That's fair." He said.

"And one more thing." I mumbled, he turned around. "I love you." He smiled and returned the feeling, and his words weren't empty.

He meant it.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

"STOP IT!" THALIA SQUEALED.

"Why should I?" I said, tickling her sides. She wiggled around, giggling and breathing hard in between fits of laughter.

"Because it hurts." She giggled. I let her go and she rolled around. Her chest flat against mine. She pushed my arms out, her fingers interlocked in mine, they were stretched out on the ground. I pushed my head up and our lips touched. I rolled over, she was on the ground now. Her hand found its way into my hair, the feeling of her fingers playing with each strand as she kissed me felt good.

This was our form of celebration. Our way of celebrating that more and more people were starting to trust me. Thalia laughed and pushed against my chest. I propped myself up on my arms, pinning her.

"Aww come on, things were just getting fun." I teased.

"Cool your balls Castellan, you've still got a long road ahead of you before you get a home run." She said. I fell back against the wall, my back hitting hard against the marble sides. I breathed heavily, in and out and in and out.

"Well, second base is pretty good." I chuckled. She smiled.

"Yep, count yourself lucky Daddy's Boy, you're the first guy since I turned into a tree. Which makes you the first all together." She said. I fell onto the floor, my back hitting the ground as I stared up at the freaky statue of Zeus.

"Something wrong babe?" She asked. I looked at her.

"No, nothing at all." I said, a smile cracking along my face.

When Thalia had asked to leave the Hunters of Artemis I was sure that Artemis was going to blow her to bits. Instead she asked who it was, when Thalia explained she nodded and said, "You have served me well, and because I know you really love this boy I will let you go. But I will be taking away your immortality." Thalia had agreed and once relieved of her maiden-ness she made a run for me. I'd never seen her so eager to hug someone.

Morning dawned and I made my way to the mess hall. Chiron greeted me.

"Good morning Luke, how are you on this fine day?" He asked. I looked around at the sky for a second.

"Still haven't figured that one out yet, but it is a fine day." Chiron nodded and went to leave but I stopped him. "And Chiron, thank you for letting me return." I said. He nodded.

"You've almost redeemed yourself Luke, you were just a hurt boy who made a mistake. And when you realized that it was too late to stop." Chiron said. I smiled and sat down next to Travis and Connor.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

HIS BLOOD WAS PUDDLED ON THE FLOORS OF OLYMPUS. Pools of it everywhere. Tears slid off my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wiped away the tears and turned around.

"Thalia, you okay?" It was Percy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be Seaweed Brain?" I said, failing to mask my grief.

"He's down at base, Annabeth'll show him to you... if you want." Percy said. I looked at him, and nodded. I wanted to say good-bye. So slowly I made my way to base and then Annabeth showed me to the hotel room that Luke's body was in. I opened the door and walked over the bed that Luke's body was lying on. I grabbed his hand and all of a sudden he rolled over.

I screamed, his eyes opened, outside I could hear snickering, must be the Stoll brothers.

"Thalia?" Luke muttered. I stopped screaming and looked at him.

"You're alive?" I said, totally astonished.

"No, no. I don't think I was." He mumbled, his strength slowly returning to him.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I think I was dead for a few minutes. I think Annabeth did something." He said. I looked at him. Tears started streaming down my face, I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. Luke reached out and touched my hands. "Don't do that to me, stop crying." He whispered. I didn't stop, in fact it got worse. I tried to breath, only taking in wet soggy air.

"Why did you-" sob, "-do this to me." I said, barely making out the words.

"I know I shouldn't have, it was a mistake. A mistake that cost hundreds their lives." He said, his voice cracking.

"A mistake? A mistake, Luke, is when someone writes an order down wrong! This was inexcusable!" I shouted, my face shooting from my hands. Tears were still clogging up my breathing passages.

"I know!" He shouted back, wincing as he moved slightly.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I screamed.

"FOR YOU!" He screamed over top of my scream.

I was stunned.

"I thought that the Gods were doing this to us. Wreaking havoc over our lives. And when we were dying of starvation and dehydration and when monsters almost killed you when we tried to get to Camp Half-blood, where were they? That's what I kept asking myself, especially after you were supposed to be dead. And when I found out you were alive and that you were okay, I knew this was too far, but there was no turning back." He said, his voice gave way at the last sentence. Tears started working their way down his face and it hurt me to see him cry.

"I-I..." I couldn't say anything, I was speechless.

"I'm so sorry." He said. And sorry shouldn't have cut it. Sorry should've been the least he could say but the pain, the holes he'd dug in my heart started to mend. I let the last tear fall off my eyelash. I leaned forward, took his head in my hands and kissed him, but I pulled away. He looked at me, his expression told me he knew I wouldn't be able to kiss him.

"We'll find a way for them to forgive you." I whispered and started to leave the room.

"Thalia." He said, I stopped.

"I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted you to come back to me. I only wanted somewhere safe because I love you." I nodded but I wasn't able to say that back to him, not yet. Not after what he'd done.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

THE PAIN IN MY CHEST HURT LIKE HADES. It burned, but not because I had just been revived, but because I realized how many people I'd hurt. It hurt my heart to know I'd totally betrayed Thalia and Annabeth, it hurt to know that Percy had looked up to me and I'd betrayed his trust.

"Why did I do this?" I asked myself.

"Because you were lost." Someone said. I looked up, it was Annabeth.

"I shouldn't have felt lost though." I whispered.

"Thalia was, at the time, dead... or so it seemed. Look Luke, I understand, the Gods hurt you. And I'm not saying what you did wasn't wrong but I am saying that if you know you did wrong you may be able to fix some things that you broke." She said. I nodded.

"Is Percy okay?" I asked. She blushed.

"Yeah, he's fine." I looked at her, her cheeks bright red at the mention of Percy's name.

"You like him don't you?" I asked, I felt weird giving the girl I thought of as my little sister dating advice but if she were to like anyone, Percy was a great guy to like. She nodded. "Take care of him, don't let him drown you or anything." I said. She laughed slightly and then recovered as if she remembered who she was talking to.

I felt awful.

"I hurt you beyond belief didn't I?" I asked.

"Luke, your henchman made me hold up the sky for a week." She snapped, but she collected herself and regained her tone. "I'm sorry, that was mean."

"No, I deserve that. I should honestly be dead, that's what I deserve." I said.

"No, I don't want that. Percy saved you so don't let it go to waste." I nodded. "Now get some rest." She left the room. My body ached know that what I'd done was inexcusable.

And I had to fix that.


	2. The Hurt in Their Eyes

**Hey guys, just updated this here, sorry it's been so long but i am putting the finishing touches on the next chapter and it will probably be thursday when it's up, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I WOKE UP TO ZEUS STARING AT ME, OR AT LEAST HIS STATUS WAS. I looked around, Luke's arm was draped around me and he was fast asleep. The pictures in my little alcove depicted all the good times. I rolled over and kissed Luke.

"Wake up. Come on doofus, breakfast'll be ready any minute." I said. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." He replied. He rolled over and pinned me to the ground. Our eyes met. I smiled and pushed him back over next to me. I laughed slightly when I felt his lips on the back of my neck.

"Stop it, go get a shirt on Luke." I said. He looked at me.

"Did you know that you're amazing?" He asked. I laughed and pushed him off the makeshift bed on the floor. He smiled and stood up, his ripped body showing as he turned to grab his shirt.

"Whoa there Brass Brains," I said. He turned around and looked at me, confused. And then he caught eying his abs. He laughed and rubbed them.

"They are pretty great." He turned back around to grab his shirt. I blushed and stood up.

"Toss me my flannel shirt will you?" I asked. A checked and plaid white and green shirt landed on my face. I slipped my arms into it and buttoned it up around my tank top. Luke watched me as I carefully slipped each button in its hole. I looked up at him and he grabbed my hands.

"You're so careful." He said. I furrowed my brow and raised a single eyebrow.

"What?"

"Come on, we're skipping breakfast today." He said dragging me out of the door and towards the woods.

"But I'm hungry!" I cried, my voice being carried backwards by the wind. We ran through the woods, his hand locked around mine. He looked back at me and smiled. I laughed. "Where are we going?" I cried over the wind rushing around us.

"Somewhere!" He replied. I laughed again.

"Wait up!" I called but I stumbled on a root and fell. Luke skidded to a stop and caught me.

"You gotta watch yourself, there're obstacles everywhere." He teased. "You're lucky we're almost there." He swept me off my feet bridal style and carried me through the forest. We stopped my Zeus's fist and he put me down.

"Is this our final destination?" I asked him. He smiled

"Nope." He led me around to a huge tree the looked pretty solid. Bit he pushed on one part of it and motioned for me to enter. "Ladies first." He said politely.

"Why, what a gentlemen." I joked. He smiled. Inside was a series of spiral stairs. "What is this?" I asked, I thought I knew everything about this Camp. I guess I was wrong.

"Beckendorf and Travis and Connor helped me build it after you... well you know." I did know, after I turned into a tree.

"This place is amazing." We ended up in a huge domed room. Inside it was stuff for a bunker. Weapons, food, and clothes. There was a couch, some chairs and a table. "Why'd you bring me down here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Because I wanted to show you it." He said. I smiled and looked at him.

"Come on, Percy and Annabeth'll be waiting." I said. He smiled and we held hands on the way out.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

"_WHY WON'T THE PAIN STOP!" SHE SCREAMED._

"_Thalia! You've got this T, come one!" She gripped my hand. Pain coursed through my body as her iron grip tightened._

"_Please, make it stop Luke!" She screamed again. I held onto her hand and then heard the faint cry of a baby. But the monitor next to Thalia flat lined and her grip on my hand loosened and her hand fell altogether._

I shot forward, drenched in sweat. Thalia was dead. No it isn't possible Thalia can't die, she's too strong. I slid down the ladder on my bed and started to leave the room, Travis rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Dude, where are you going?" He whispered.

"Um, to the can." I lied. He nodded and rolled back over. I quietly opened the door so he wouldn't know I was lying. I ran across the lawn and opened the door to the Zeus cabin. Thalia was asleep in her little niche in the wall. I breathed in relief and went to leave but she sat forward.

"Luke?" She asked tiredly. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in here?" She asked. I walked over to her and crouched.

"I had a nightmare, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said. She grabbed my hand.

"That's sweet." She whispered and pulled me down next to her. She rolled over still gripping my hand so I laid down next to her and fell asleep.

"Luke!" My eyes batted open. "Oh, dude, you are in so much trouble!" I looked up Travis and Connor were standing above Thalia and I. Thalia dragged the cover up around her bra.

"Guys! Come on! Can't a girl get a little privacy around here!" She shouted. Travis looked at her.

"Not dressed like that, hot stuff." He said snapping his fingers into pointing at her. She reached for her bow and arrow and he backed up. "Whoa, whoa! It was only a joke Thalia chill!" She relaxed her hand and I looked at them.

"We couldn't find you this morning. Thought we'd best go looking for you." Connor said.

"Whoa! Hey! You lied to me last night! You said you were going to use the can!" Travis shouted. "Dude! Not cool!" I smiled.

"It's fine guys, we didn't do anything." Thalia hit my arm. "Ow! Thalia! What the hell?"

"Don't go announcing our sex life to the whole world idiot!" She shouted.

"But we don't have a sex life! You told me three days ago that I have a long way to go before I get a home run! Those were your exact words." She punched me really hard.

"Exactly!" She shouted. Travis winced.

"Dude, that's rough, might want to think about a new girlfriend." He said. I glared at him.

We got up, went to breakfast and then Percy and I did a little sword play practice. The little twerp had definitely been practicing. He lunged, I barely dodged.

"So what's life like with you and Annabeth." I asked in between breaths. He parried my thrust, so I lunged, he dodged and caught my blade.

"Pretty awesome, she and I are going on a date into town tonight." He said.

"Well, watch out for monsters." I panted. Percy's breathing grew heavy and we were both sweating like dogs. Thalia walked up behind me and grabbed me by the back of my shirt. "Bye Percy!" I called.

"Good luck!" He called back. She dragged me off to her cabin and slammed the door.

"Okay, what did I do this time?"

"Where's your credit card?" She asked, leaning over her laptop.

"What?" I asked, astonished.

"Dude come on, I don't have one, I'll pay you back later." She snapped putting out her hand.

"What is this for?" She looked up at me.

"Do you want a hotel room tonight or not?" I looked at her. Did she just say hotel room? Does that mean what I think it means. "Do you?" I fiddled around in my wallet till I found it and handed it to her.

"So does this mean..."

"No spreading our sex life around Brass Brains." She said. I smiled and left the room. Score.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I WALKED DOWN THE SIDEWALK TO THE BEAT-UP OLD APARTMENT. I felt awful that Luke was having to live here. I pressed the buzzer to his apartment room and waited till he buzzed me in. Three weeks had gone by since the Titan War and people were just starting to recover.

That included Luke.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"It's open Thalia." He said. I opened the door and looked around. He made the place look nice but I still wished he would take Chiron up on his offer and come stay at camp. I set the plastic bag of groceries down on the counter.

"Luke?" I called.

"I'm in the bedroom, gimme a second." He said. I walked into his living room and sat down on the couch. He came in, buttoning up his nice shirt. He was dressed in nice jeans and a white shirt. I pushed myself off the couch.

"You look nice." I said. He smiled and kissed me as I came close to him.

"You look awesome." He said. I blushed. I was dressed in a black dress that puffed out slightly at the waist down. I had black stilettos on, which were extremely uncomfortable but I figured Luke would like them, and my hair was actually brushed. Luke smiled at me and put his hands on my waist.

"I got you some groceries, not a lot, just some milk and eggs and other essentials." I said.

"You didn't have to do that." He said.

"Well, I kind of did 'cause last time I spent the night there was no milk and you didn't have eggs so you could bake me brownies... from a box." He laughed.

"Since when was I the baker."

"Since you recovered." I replied, he laughed again.

"Fair enough, come on, let's get to dinner." He said. I slid my hand into his and we started walking to the restaurant.

After the Gods decided the fate of Luke Castellan, Chiron offered him to come stay at Camp Half-blood, but Luke was to ashamed of what he'd done to face everyone. So instead he rented an apartment and I'd been working on forgiving him. After a week I caved and made him take me to dinner.

We sat down at the table and ordered our food. I looked across at Luke.

"Why won't you come back?" I asked. He sighed.

"You know damn well why I won't come back." He said, but it wasn't aggressive, it was more like sorrow.

"Please Luke, for me." He looked at me and sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll spend the night tomorrow." I sighed, it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

TRAVIS AND CONNOR RAN INTO ME FOR A BEAR HUG.

"Dude! Welcome to the good side-" Drew walked up.

"We have cookies!" She said holding out a platter. I was afraid that they might have some weird potion in them that would trick me into 'loving' her.

"Oh thanks but no Drew, just had a huge lunch." I winked at Thalia and she smiled. I turned to Travis and Connor. "You guys don't hate me?"

"I did for a while but you're all good and stuff! Come on Percy's over here, and Grover's got a girlfriend! Her name's Juniper and she a hot tree nymph." Travis said Connor followed me as Travis dragged me away. I turned to Thalia and mouthed 'help me.' No such luck.

I was dragged down to the arena where Percy stood. I tried to rip free of Travis's grasp, afraid of what Percy would say to me. I planted my feet so they couldn't pull me along.

"Dude, let's go!" Connor said, pushing my back.

"I really have to use the-"

"Luke!" Percy said. I winced, I may have been older and I know I shouldn't have been afraid of him, but I betrayed him and Annabeth and I didn't want to have to see the hurt in his eyes. Percy ran up to me, grabbed one of my hands and bro-hugged.

"Percy." I said, but it came out like a question.

"Why haven't you come by? Annabeth and I have been worried about you!" He said. I looked at him, there was hurt but it was masked by bro-joy. ( a fellow bro's joy to see another bro.) "Come on, Annabeth's in her cabin." But she was who I wanted to see the least because I had hurt her so badly.

"Um, how bout another time. I just came to-"

"He's moving back in!" Thalia said. I wanted to bang my head against a lamp-post. Could she make this any worse.

"Well then you've got all the time in the world to unpack, come on she'll be excited." Percy said and we walked into her cabin. Percy opened the door and everyone froze. Nope not a lamp-post, how bout bang my head against a sharp boulder.

Annabeth stared at me and then surged forward.

"You're okay!" Everyone looked at us as I slid one arm around her.

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked, cautiously.

"Tired. Hey guys," She turned around, "Luke's back!" I slapped my forehead and let my hand slide down my face. The door burst open.

"Where's the little twerp that killed Silena!" It was Clarisse. Thalia turned around.

"How dare you!" She growled.

"Out of my way, I've come to exterminate the vermin." Clarisse fired back. I pushed Thalia out of the way.

"I'm here Clarisse, and I know there's nothing I can put into words to make you forgive me. So do your worst, I'm ready." I closed my eyes and waited but instead after a few minutes she said, "She's with Beckendorf now." And left. It was worse than anything else she could do to me. I turned around. Everyone was still staring at me and I felt awful. I turned and jogged out of the room.

I was a murderer.


End file.
